Miroku's Little Brother
by The Little Brother of Miroku
Summary: While traveling in search of the shikon jewel shards, the Inuyasha gang stops by a village, only to find out that a group of demon slayers had already passed by. Even more interesting was a fact that one looked just like Miroku!
1. The Mysterious Monk, Antari

**Miroku's Little Brother**

**By Tansho Erizawa**

Chapter 1 – The Mysterious Monk Antari

The setting opens up on a hilltop where six figures stand. A young miko in strange clothes, an arrogant hanyou with flowing silver hair and small dog ears, a young taijiya with a large bone boomarang, a young houshi with a long golden staff and prayer beads wrapped around his left hand, and a young kitsune accompanied by a small fire-cat youkai.

They were Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala, the _first_ set of main characters in this story……

"Hey I think I see a village nearby." Said Shippo who was sitting on Kagome's shoulder do you think we could stop there and get something to eat?"

"Feh, and why are you so hungry all of a sudden?" yelled Inuyasha in his same arrogant tone.

"Some of us are hungry too Inuyasha" said Miroku. "I think we could all use a rest. We haven't stopped for three days now."

Inuyahsa stopped and turned to face the houshi. "Look, I'm not stopping 'till I find Naraku, Okay?"

"We all understand that," Sango stated, "but some of us aren't as long lasting as you."

Inuyahsa just turned back around and crossed his arms. "Hmph! Weaklings!"

"Inuyasha, osuwari!" yelled Kagome.

And just like so many times before, Inuyasha plumeted to the ground at the sound of the incantation, leaving Inuyasha paralyzed, face down on the ground.

Inuyasha shifted as much as he could so he could talk. "Why'd you do that for!"

Kagome just walked past him with the others and said, "That's for being in-considerate to others again." Then she and the others walked off in the direction of the village, leaving Inuyahsa there trying to move.

"Hey, wait for me! Don't just leave me behind!" yelled Inuyasha.

The group stopped and Miroku sighed, "I guess we should wait until the spell has worn off."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure the demon will return?" asked a young houshi.

"Yes I'm sure. Please houshi-sama Antari, will you help us?" asked the worried village leader.

"My friends and I will do the best we can." stated the houshi as he turned to face his commrades. "Alright, just a basic mountain youkai, like the ones we fought back at home. Let's just hope it doesn't have a fragment of the shikon no tama."

The houshi, along with a samurai, a hanyou, and two mages ventured to the outskirts of the village and waited for the youkai to appear.

Sure enough, a loud rumble came from the forest and a loud roar could be heard.

"Alright guys, lets get to work!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh?" Kagome turned and faced the village.

"What is it Kagome?" asked Shippo.

"I sense a shard of the shikon no tama." Replied kagome, now staring at the edge of the village. "And it's real close."

"Nani?" yelled Inuyasha, "Where's it at? The village? The forest? Where!"

"It feels like it's coming from the village, but it's moving." Said Kagome who scanned the vilage, looking for the shard.

"Well then let us head to the village and investigate!" shouted Miroku as he and Sango hopped on top of a transformed Kilala.

"Right." Agreed Kagome as she hopped on her bike and peddeled to keep up with kilala and Inuyasha.

The group arrived at the village and almost ammedialty the villagers started panicing at the site of kilala and Inuyasha.

"Ahh! Youkai! Call the tajiya back to the village!"

At these words, Sango gasped and her mind raced,'Taijiya? Could they be survivors of my village?'

Miroku did not notice and stepped off Kilala and ran towards the villagers. "Calm down everyone. True Kilala and Inuyasha are demons, but they mean you no harm."

"Speak for yourself, I'm after the jewel shard!" yelled Inuyasha as he stood behind Miroku.

"Inuyasha," sighed the houshi, "It would be wise not to make the villagers fear us."

The villagers however were busy examining Miroku. Then the village leader appeared, at the word of youkai arriving, and stopped once he saw Miroku.

"Houshi-sama, you have returned?"

Miroku just looked at the village leader with a puzzled expresion on his face. "Me?"

"Why yes? Would you not be houshi-sama Antari?" he replied.

"Antari?" Inuyasha spoke up. "His name is Miroku."

The village leader then studied Miroku further and came to a conclusion. "Your not Antari, but you look just like him. Except you appear older."

At that time everyone was gathred around Miroku looking for an explanation.

"What do you mean _just_ like him" said Kagome. "You don't have any brothers do you Miroku?"

Miroku thought a bit and turned to answer Kagome. "No. I was just an only child. I'm sure Hacchi or someone else would of informed me."

Sango was about to speak up when a loud roar came from the outskirts of the village. This caused the villagers to go into another panic.

"Ahh! The youkai has returned!"

"Quickly, we must flee!"

"What of the taijiya and houshi-sama Antari?"

The villagers suddenly stopped and thought. "Your right they will save us!"

In the mean time Inuyasha was getting impatient. "Allright, I'm fed-up with all this!" He stomped over to the village leader and grabbed him by the collar. "Tell us where those taijiya went now!"

The village leader just paincked."They ventured that way, twoards the outskirts of the village! Now please, do not hurt me!"

Inuyasha just threw him aside and told the others to come.

Miroku jumped back on top of Kilala and Kagome hopped back on to her bike.

Inuyasha stopped when he reached the top of a hill that opened up into a large clearing with the forest just at the edge.

The trees shook as a large demon pushed his way out of the trees. He stopped as soon as he partially stepped into the clearing.

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusiaga and prepared for battle. "Allright, Kagome where's it's jewel shard?"

Kagome arrived and studied the youkai. "It doesn't have one!"

"Nani!" yelled Inuyasha.

"There is a jewel shard nearby, but it's not in the demon." Answered Kagome as she started scanning the forest.

All of a sudden a person jumped out from behind some rocks and stood only a few feet in front of them. He wore a long brown cloak that concealed his whole body. Even his face was concealed.

He wispered something strange and Miroku recognized it as incantation. All of a sudden, a huge torrent of water shot out from his opened cloak and struck the demon.

The demon staggered, but it still looked unhurt.

The cloked man then yelled out two people's names and ran back behind the rocks.

The gang just stared as another man stepped out from behind the cover of some fallen trees. He wore a black haori with a brown yukatta. He also wispered something and lightning shot from his hands.

Another stream of lightning shot from behind the demon. Inuyasha gasped when he saw this second attack. 'That lightning….. it couldn't be…. '

The demon howled in pain as the force of the lightning surged through him. His wet body acted as a conductor for the force.

The two attacks then stopped suddenly and the man in the black haori yelled out another man's name and ducked behind the trees again.

This time, a samurai appeared out of the forest. He wore an outfit similar to that of Sango's taijiya uniform , but his armor was that of a normal samurai. He also had a headband tied around his head. On his shoulder appeared to be a normal squirrel.

He ran out in front of the youkai and the squirrel jumped of and attacked the him. This was no oridinary squirrel. It's claws became longer and it's fangs grew also. It swipped at the demon leaving a long cut on it's right arm.

The samurai then charged at the demon, drawing his sword.

Sango gasped as she saw the weapon.

It was a sword that appeared to be made completely out of demon bone.

'That sword, and that uniform….. he couldn't be a survivor from my village, could he?' she thought as she watched the him dodge the demon's attack.

The samurai slashed at the demon, cutting of his left hand.

The demon once again howled in pain and thrust his right hand at the samurai, knocking him a good several feet in the air. He landed with a loud thud, but appeared to be uninjured.

The demon came completely into the clearing as the samurai stood and called out another name. The squirrel then came back to him. As soon as it did the samurai spoke again. "Antari now!"

Then, out of the trees ran a young houshi. Kagome suspected him to be the one the villagers talked about. 'They were right,' she thought, 'He does look like Miroku.'

Miroku noticed this too, but was shocked at the houshi's next words.

"Allright everybody get back! Kazzana!"

Miroku and the others gasped as they watched the houshi unwrap his right hand and unleash a powerful burst of wind.

"But that's…. my kazzana!" Miroku was speechless. He wondered how this houshi, who happened to look like him, aquired the power of his kazzana.

The youkai struggled as it felt itself being pulled in by the vortex, but it was so weak from the assualt earlier that it was soon sucked into the void.

As soon as it was pulled completely in, the houshi closed up the kazzana in the same fashion as Miroku would.

"You, houshi!" yelled Miroku.

Antari looked up and a sly smile spread across his face as he saw Miroku. "Well seems I've finally found you, or rather you have found me."

Miroku looked at him, surprised at these words. "Who are you?"

The young houshi just smiled and looked Miroku stright in the eye. "Mother was right, you don't know who I am. Houshi-sama Miroku, my name is Antari. I am your little brother."

"NANI?"

-To Be Continued…..-


	2. Memories of the Past

Chapter 2: Memories of the Past

We last off with the gang just after they witnessed a band of taijiya slay a youkai. Part of that group was a young houshi who the gang suspected to be the "Antari" the villagers talked about. Miroku confronted this houshi after he unleashed what appeared to be a kazzana attack just like Miroku's. Him and the gang were confused at the houshi's answer, but shocked at his next words…….

"Mother was right, you don't know who I am. Houshi-sama Miroku, my name is Antari. I am your little brother."

"NANI!" yelled the gang as they stared in disbelief at Antari.

Miroku was even more shocked. "But….. But that's impossible! I was an only child!"

Antari smiled as he watched his brothers disbelief. His friends' reactions were also amusing. "This kazzana in my right hand should be proof enough." He then started examining his friends. One appeared to be a youkai, but he looked to human to be a taiyoukai, so he thought that he was a hanyou. Next to his brother appeared to be an actual taijiya. He had heard that all the taijiya were wiped oput a long time ago, but could this not be one of them? Surveying the rest he came upon a young girl. He gasped as he saw an all too familiar sight. 'She has fragments of the shikon no tama!'

"You there!" he yelled, stopping the chatter of confusion coming from the group. He pointed directly at Kagome. "How is it that you have aquired those shards of the shikon no tama?"

Kagome looked at him wondering, 'Why does he want to know?'

Inuyasha intrupted before she could answer though. "And why would you like to know?"

Anatri just calmly responded saying "Because my friends and I are searching for an all-powerful youkai named Naraku. He is rumored to have many fragments in his possesion. I had heard that a hanyou named Inuyasha was also searching for the shikon no tama fragments. I belive that is you correct?"

"Huh?" said Inuyasha. "How did you know that I was a hanyou? And what'd mean you were looking for Naraku!"

"Could it be because of your cursed hand." Interupted Miroku before Antari could answer.

"Hai. He has cursed my family ever since my granfather faced him down and was struck by this curse."

"Well that answers the that, now how did you know that I was a hanyou and not a taiyoukai?"

"Because I'm one too."

The man who said this landed next to Antari. He wore an orange haori and a white yukatta. He had long hair that was tied back in a high ponytail. His eye's were cat-like and so were his ears. In his hand was a long spear that Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo strangely recognized.

"Shippo what's the matter?" asked Sango as she looked at the shaking kitsune.

"T-that staff…… it belongs to H-Hiten." He said, shaking like a leaf.

"Who's that?"

"He's one of the thunder brothers" answered Kagome who looked at the staff. "Inuyasha and I faced off against them a long ago, before we met you you and Miroku. One of them was a powerful youkai named Hiten, and that was his staff." Kagome pointed directly at the young hanyou.

Inuyahsa narrowed his eyes as he studied him. "Who are you and where did you get thet staff?"

The young hanyou just gave Inuyasha a look and didn't say anything, until Anatri told him to answer. "Alright, I'll say. My name is Jakar. I am a hanyou as you can plainly see. My mother was a powerful Tiger youkai and my father was a military pikesman. This staff I found while I was journeying with my friends one day. It was broken in half, so I brought it home and some of my friends fixed it."

"So you just found it eh?" said Inuyasha, disbelief in his voice.

"I'm telling the truth!" yelled Jakar, trying to make Inuyasha belive him.

"He's right you know."

Everybody turned and saw the cloaked man from before walking towards them. "I was there with him. My name is Elric. I am a mage with the power to create and manipulate water."

Inuyasha and the others just looked at the mage and saw someone else approaching from behind him. It was the man with the black haori.

"And my name's Sacraine. I'm a mage too. I have the power to create and control lightning!"

"Except he draws his power from that amulet he wears on his neck." Said Jakar looking at Sacraine. He then looked up at the top of his staff. "I draw my power from my thunder staff."

"As for me," said another voice, "I don't need any magic powers."

Again, everyone turned and looked at the person who spoke. This time it was the samurai. He walked up to stand on the other side of Antari until he saw Sango. He stopped and looked at Sango's taijiya outfit.

"That armor. You're a taijiya! A real taijya!" He looked up at her face and gasped as he recognized her. "You're Sango! The head leader's daughter!"

Sango was surprised and shocked as he said this. "Do you mean to tell me that you come from my village?"

"Hai. I lived in your village, but never became an actual taijiya. They said I was too overconfident and that I didn't think things things through. I never got a chance to argue though because the day after you and the other lead taijiya left the village we were attacked by a plague of youkai." His anger at this memory was appearing evident as he balled his hands into fists.

"I tried to help, but they were too strong. They slaughtered everyone. Some of the taijiya gave me a unifrom and told me to flee.They also gave me this sword…" He grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it out. "I took what they gave me and ran. I didn't know how long a kept running 'till I passed out. Then, some villagers found me and I met Antari. I've lived in his village eversince"

"So, you don't know if anyone else survived?" asked Sango, sadness in her voice.

"No. I thought I was the only one."

"Well, at least I know now that someone else survived." Sango just turned her gaze to the ground, sadnesss apearent on her face. Kilala walked up to her and mewed. Sango smiled slightly as she watched Kilala.

A small silence came around the group wich was interupted by Antari. "We should head back to the village, it will be night-time soon."

Kagome looked around and noticed that the sun was starting to set. "Hai, come on Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gave a final glance at the group of "taijiya" and followed Kagome and the others. Miroku however stayed.

"Mirkou, aren't you coming?" asked Sango. He shook his head. "No, I think I will stay and talk with Antari."

Sango nodded her head and went to catch up with the others. Miroku turned and faced Antari. "I belive we have some catching up to do, little brother".

Antari smiled and told his comrades to return to the village to rest. Then he and Miroku walked to the edge of the forest and rested under a tree.

"How is it that you are related to me?"

Antari, thought back and remembered what he was told. "Well, from what I remember, I was born two years after you were. Mother kept me a secret, because she did not approve of Father's lifestyle."

"What was wrong with Father?"

The younger brother laughed. "He was a womanizer. Mother admited that she did fall in love with his charm, but soon after you were born, she left him. They met again about a year later and, well…." He smiled, "You could say it's how I came to be." Antari, chuckled after that last comment, but his joy was short as new memories came to him. "Is it true? What I've heard; is father really gone?"

Miroku frowned as he rembered his childhood. "Hai. His kazzana overpowered him, and eventually consumed him." He lowered his head and gazed at the ground. "I witnessed the whole event with my own two eyes."

Antari appeared shocked at this news, but then returned to his sunken expression. "I see…"

Miroku tried to change the subject to make them forget about there past miseries. "So, what happened to you? Why did I never see you?"

"Well, mother took me, and travled far away to village she was born at. There, I was taught the duties of being a houshi." Antari's gaze ventured towards the montains as he thought back once more. "I've lived there ever since. Mother passed away when I was 15. I enjoyed the village, I had many friends."

"What about those people who were with you, were they from your village too?"

"Hai. After I became a houshi, I was entrusted with protecting the village. I was to make sure no youkai entered the village; although, most of my friends are hanyous. My village had few of them, but I had befriended them all."

A sudden smile appeared on his face as a new memory came to him. "In fact, it was a hanyou that I fell in love with."

"A hanyou?" Miroku looked puzzeled at his younger brother's words. "What was her name?"

"Ekrin. She is a powerful wolf hanyou. She was once a member of a wolf youkai tribe, but was, _discarded _, once their leader found out that she had mated with a human."

"Mated?" Miroku looked at Antari in disbelief. 'did he actually…'

Antari laughed as he saw his brothers shocked expression. "What troubles you brother? Hai, Ekrin and I are mates, but I see no problem in that."

Miroku's expression softened as he saw his brothers bright expression. "Oh, nothing. It's just, I see that you've found a suitable woman to bear your children."

"Nani?" asked Antari. He then remembred what his mother had told him about his Father's _training _. "Oh, I see, you think that I just mated with her to have a child, correct?"

"Not exactly. I just wanted to know why you'd settle down so quickly. Did you not ask around as I do?"

"Mirkou, I do not follow the same customs as you. Mother has taught me to respect women. I don't simply go up to a lady I find nice and ask her to bear my children, I am not like that."

Miroku frowned at his little brother. "I see, you never received Father's lectures."

"Iie, but from what I have heard, you have."

Miroku, nodded and the two gazed as the sun's last rays peeked over the mountains.

"I... have found someone I do have strong feeling for though," said Miroku.

Antari turned to his brother, this time, him being the one surprised. "You have?"

"Yes she..." he was cut off when the two felt something different in the air.

both felt a sudden pressence behind them. "Do you feel that too brother?" asked Antari.

"Hai, I sense a youkai approaching."

The two stood up and sacanned the trees. They were ready for anything that laid in wait for them. Their confidence was greater than ever. The two brothers were ready to face the unseen threat, together.

-To Be Continued….


End file.
